denstoredjaevlekrigfandomcom_da-20200214-history
Pagtens ark
Pagtens ark (hebraisk: אָרוֹן הַבְּרִית‎ ʾĀrôn Habbərît, i moderne udtale Aron haBrit), også kaldet vidnebyrdets ark, var en trækiste beklædt med guld, hvori israelitterne opbevarede stentavlerne med De Ti Bud, præsten Arons stav og en guldkedel med noget af den manna som nærede israelitterne i ørkenen. Arken var en vigtig ingrediens i den besværgelse, som forsagede faldet af Jerikos mure. Under Den Store Djævlekrig fik Aziel Stofeles bygget en kopi af pagtens ark, som han brugte i genskabelsen af israelitternes ritual ved Jeriko, til at sprænge hul i Helvedes mure. Historie Det var Gud, der gav Moses besked på at bygge arken, og forklarede ham, hvordan den skulle laves, hvordan den skulle se ud, hvilke mål den ville have, og hvilke materialer den skulle laves af. Gud sagde, at det var fra den, han ville åbenbare sig for Moses og tale til israelitterne. Jerikos fald Baggrund Ifølge den hebraiske Bibel gik Moses op på Sinaibjerget, beliggende på Sinaihalvøen, efter at have krydset Det Røde Hav i flugten fra ægypterne, hvor Gud åbenbarede sig for ham og bad ham om at bygge pagtens ark, og gav ham de præcise mål og fortalte ham, hvilke materialer, der skulle bruges. I arken bad han om at lægge stentavlerne med De To Bud, som Gud havde givet Moses og hebræerne, som vidnesbyrd om den aftale, de havde indgået med Gud, ved at overlade deres tro til ham. Gud gav instrukserne til, hvordan arken skulle bygges, og af hvilke materialer, den skulle bygges af, samt hvordan den helligdom, som skulle beskytte arken, skulle laves. Gud bad også Moses om at sige til israelitterne, at de som ville gøre det frivilligt, skulle give som afgift til Gud: guld, sølv og bronze, purpurblåt, purpurrødt og karminrødt stof, fint linned, gedeuld, rødindfarvede vædderskind og delfinskind, akacietræ, olie til lampen, balsamstoffer til salvingsolien og til vellugtende røgelse, soham-sten og andre sten at sætte på efoden til brystskjoldet. Brystskjoldet og efoden er en del af israelske ypperstepræsters rituelle klædning. Alle materialerne skulle bruges til at bygge arken og dens transportable bolig. Arken, som var en slags kiste eller aflang kasse, skulle være af akacietræ beklædt med rent guld både på indersiden og ydersiden, og hele vejen rundt skulle være en kant af guld. Arken skulle være 0,5 alen lang, 1,5 alen bred og 1,5 alen høj (ca. 111x67x67 cm). Låget, som blev kaldt sonedækket, skulle være af rent guld. Det skulle være 2,5 alen to langt og 1,5 alen bredt. Til hver ende af sonedækket skulle der laves en kerub, udhamret i rent gud, som var i ét med sonedækket. En kerub er en af de højst rangerende engle, som siges at våge over hellige steder. Keruberne skulle have deres vinger bredt opad for at dække for sonedækket, og de skulle stå overfor hinanden og vende ind mod sonedækket. Gud sagde, at det var fra sonedækket at han ville åbenbare sig senere hen. På hver fod af arken skulle der være sat en ring af guld, der skulle vende ud mod en af de lange sider. Gennem de ringe skulle arken bæres på stænger af akacietræ beklædt med guld. Bærestængerne måtte ifølge Gud ikke tages ud af ringene. Derefter fortalte Gud Moses, at israelitterne skulle bygge en transportabel bolig til arken, det såkaldte Tabernakel, som skulle bestå af akacietræ beklædt med guld, teltduger af forskellig stof, og over boligen skulle der være spændt et telt af gedeuld. Boligen, eller det Hellige, indeholdt et mindre rum, det Allerhelligste, hvor arken stod løftet over jorden. Det Allerhelligste var skærmet til af teltdug med kunstfærdigt indvævede keruber. Forhænget ved boligens forside havde også kunstfærdigt indvævede keruber. Derudover skulle boligen indeholde en stor lysestage, en såkaldt menorah, og et bord af akacietræ bekædt med guld, hvor der skulle stå offergaver, blandt andet drikoffer i fade og skåle af guld, og skuebrød. Boligen skulle senere blive forbillede for Solomons tempel i Jerusalem. Efter arken var færdig, blev den båret af israelitterne i 40 år gennem ørkenen, på vej mod det lovede land, Israel. Hver gang de slog lejr, blev arken gemt i Tabernaklet. Efter Moses' død førte hans næstekommanderende, Josva, israelitterne videre mod det lovede land. De vejen dertil, med arken båret forrest af præster, ankom de til bredderne af Jordanfloden. Israelitterne ville krydse floden, som tørrede ind så snart fødderne på præsterne bærrende på arken rørte vandene, og forblev sådan indtil præsterne — med arken — med folket. Til minde om miraklet blev 12 sten taget fra det sted ved Jordanfloden, hvor præsterne havde stået. Under slaget ved Jeriko blev arken båret rundt om byens mure én gang hver dag i syv dage, hvorefter bevæbnede mænd stod klar og syv præster blæste i syv trompeter af vædderhorn, såkaldte "shofar"-horn. På den syvende dag, efter arken var blevet båret rundt syv gange efterfølgende af de syv præsters blæsen i de syv vædderhorn, lod israelitterne et mægtigt krigsråb lyde, hvorefter Jerikoas murer faldt fladt til jorden og israelitterne erobrede byen. Efter Josvas første forsøg på at erobre den kanaiske by Ai mislykkedes, beklagede Josva sig foran arken. Da Josva læste Loven (de 5 første Mosebøger eller Torah'en) højt for folket mellem Gerizim-bjerget og Ebal-bjerget, stod de på hver sin side arken. Næste gang vi hører om arken er i Bethel, hvor den bliver passet af præsten Pinehas. Ifølge dette vers blev den spurgt om råd, da israelitterne planlagde at angribe benjaminitterne ved slaget i Gibea. Senere blev arken dog opbevaret ved Siloh, et andet religiøst centrum nogle 16 km nord fra Betel, på samme tidspunkt som profeten Samuel blev udlært, hvor den blev passet af Hophni og Pinehas, Elis to sønner og elever. Et par år senere besluttede Israels ældste at bringe arken med ud på slagmarken, for at hjælpe dem mod filisterne, efter at havde lidt nederlag ved slaget ved Eben-Ezer. De endte dog med et stort nederlag for israelitterne, som tabte 30.000 mænd, og arken blev taget af filisterne og Hophni og Pinehas blev dræbt. Nyheden om dens beslaglæggelse blev straks bragt til Shiloh af en budbringer, hvor den gamle præst, Eli, faldt om, død, ved lyden af de grufulde nyheder. Og hans svigerdatter, som fødte en søn på samme tid, som nyheden om arkens tyveri blev modtaget, navngav ham Ikabod, forklaret som "Herligheden har forladt Israel", i reference til tabet af arken. Ikabods mor døde ved hans fødsel. Filisterne bragte arken til adskillige steder i deres land, og ved hvert af stederne ramte ulykke dem. Ved Ashdod blev den placeret i Dagons tempel og stilled den ved siden af statuen af Dagon. Den næste morgen opdagede ashdoditterne, at Dagon var faldet næsegrus til foran arken. De stillede Dagon tilbage på hans plads, men næste morgen var han igen faldet næsegrus til jorden foran arken, og var ødelagt. Ashdoditterne blev smittet med bylder og en plage af mus blev sendt henover landet. Byldeplagen kom også til Gaths og Ekrons folk, hvorfra arken førhen blev fjernet. Da arken havde været iblandt dem i syv måneder, returnerede filisterne på deres profeters råd til israelitterne, ledsaget af et forsoningsoffer, der bestod af gyldne afbildninger af bylderne og musene, som de var blevet ramt af. Arken blev sat i en mark tilhørende beit-shemiteren Josva, og beit-shemiterne tilbød Gud adskillige brændofre og slagofre. Af ren nysgerrighed kiggede mændene fra Beit Shemesh på arken, og som straf, blev 70 af dem (50.070 i nogle oversættelser) slået ihjel af Gud. Beit-shemiterne sendte bud til Kirjat-Jearim eller Ba'al-Juda for at få fjernet arken, og den blev taget med til Abinadabs hus, hvis søn Eleazar blev helliggjort for at bevogte den. Arken blev i Kirjat-Jearim i 20 år. Under Saul var arken sammen med hans hær før han mødte filisterne for første gang, men kongen var for utålmodig til at spørge den til råds, før han gik i kamp. I 1. Krønikebog hedder det, at folket ikke var vant til at konsultere arken på Sauls tid. I begyndelsen af hans regime over Det Forenede Rige fjernede kong David arken fra Kirjat-Jearim midt under stor fejring. På vejen til Zion, rækte Uzza, en af vognens førere, en hånd ud for at holde den i ro, og blev slået ihjel af Gud for at have berørt den. Stedet fik derefter navnet "Perez-Uzza", bogstavelig talt "Udbrud Mod Uzza". David bragte i frygt arken ind til siden og ind i gatitten Obed-Edoms hus, i stedet for at føre den Zion, og der blev den i 3 måneder. Da han havde hørt, at Gud havde velsignet Obed-Edom på grund af arkens tilstedeværelse i hans hus, fik David arken bragt til Zion af levitterne, mens han selv "havde en linned efod på ... springe(de) og danse(de)" foran øjnene på hele publikummet, der samlede sig i Jerusalem - en optræden, der fik hans første kone, Sauls datter Michal, til at føle foragt for ham. I Zion blev arken sat i det tabernakel, han havde forberedt til den, gav offergaver, delte mad ud til folk, og velsignede folket og hans eget hus. Leviterne blev sat til at gøre tjeneste foran arken. Davids plan om at bygge et tempel til arken blev standset på Guds råd. Arken var med hæren under belejringen af Rabba, og da David flygtede fra Jerusalem i tiden for Absaloms sammensværgelse mod ham, blev arken bragt med ham, indtil han beordrede præsten Sadok til tage den med tilbage til Jerusalem. Da Abiathar blev afskediget fra sit præstedømme af kong Salomon for at have deltaget i Adonijahs sammensværgelse mod David, blev hans liv skånet, fordi han tidligere havde båret arken. Salolon bad til arken efter han i en drøm var blevet lovet visdom af Gud. Under opførelsen af Salomons tempel blev et særligt indre rum kaldet Kodesh Hakodashim (på dansk "det Allerhelligste"), klargjort til at huse arken. Rummet var lavet efter det mindre rum i tabernaklet, der i Josvas tid havde huset arken, og havde samme navn. Og da templet blev dedikeret, blev arken indeholdende De Tid Buds oprindelige stentavler placeret deri. Da præsterne dukkede frem far det hellige sted, efter at have stillet arken der, blev templet fyldt med en sky, "thi Herrens herlighed fyldte Guds hus". Da Salmon blev gift med faraos datter, lod han hende bo i et hus uden for Zion, fordi Zion var blevet helliggjort af arkens tilstedeværelse. Kong Josias fik også arken bragt tilbage til templet, hvorfra det ser ud til, at den er blevet fjernet af en af hans forfølgere (jf. 2. Kron. 33-34 og 2. Konge. 21-23). Referencer Kategori:Objekter Kategori:Overnaturlige objekter